


Fools in Love

by sechoux



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sechoux/pseuds/sechoux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Jongin falls down a certain rabbit hole, a certain spiral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fools in Love

**Author's Note:**

> expanding on the first time I was punched in the gut by sekai feels  
> sorry this is another drabble length and unedited!!  
> title off Inara George
> 
> ♡for my beautiful kaisoo squad♡  
> esp tobe for ur prompts that u breathe out like air and qiya for wandering off to sekai land with me

 

“You’re here!” grabs Jongin’s hand and pulls him into the living room.

 

“Sup Jongin” greets Chanyeol in a halo of ash silver.

 

“Geez, this place is turning into a real shithole,” Jongin scans the messy room walled with cracked ceramic tiles, and littered with old vinyl Jimi Hendrix records. Not forgetting a random bowling ball. Who even keeps a loose bowling ball lying around in the house? “Anyway, bought some beer.”

 

Jongin tosses over two six-packs, then sinks his back into the pleather couch before cracking open a beer.

 

“How’s the boyfriend?” Chanyeol asks while slotting in a scratched up, clearly overused and mishandled disc into the Xbox One.

 

“Eh, we’re fine I guess. After 2 whole years, there’s really nothing new now.” Jongin sweeps his dirty pale pink hair back and lets his arm line the frame of the beaten down pleather couch. Sehun looks up from his can of beer and notices the same tinge of bitterness in Jongin’s face as the taste on his own tongue.

 

“Pfft, relationships are for boring old folk, didn’t I already tell you??” Chanyeol scoffs. “Look at me, and look at you. Even i’m trashing you in your game.” Jongin side-eyes the giant yapping away.

 

“ _Sure,_ ” he slurs sarcastically. “What happened to that perky mailboy you used to pine over? What’s his name… Bakhyun?” He leans into Chanyeol’s ear and mocked lewdly, “I couldn’t help but notice he had really pretty _fingers._ ”

 

At the same time, the game screen bleeps out a Double Kill.

 

“SHUT UP!!! And it’s BAEKHYUN, you dumb turd.”

 

 

 

2 hours in, 13 cans split among 3 boys, and Chanyeol is on edge and a 150% invested in the game. The sun has started to set outside, casting a gloomy purple haze across the room, and Sehun’s leaning full raven black hair against Jongin’s knee from the bottom of the couch.

 

Jongin’s handphone lies tossed into the corner of the couch, but its intermittent vibrations aren’t completely neglected. Jongin knows what those notifications are without looking, but he forces his eyes on the screen and reasons with himself that he should have some fucking time to himself.

 

“If i win this round you’re gonna have to loosen up, you wound up piece of shit!” Chanyeol cackles while jabbing combos into the controller with his thumbs.  

 

“Aish, fuck it. Sehun-ah, c’mere and play for me then. You’ve watched long enough to learn, right?” Jongin shoves the controller in Sehun’s hands and pulls him onto his lap.

 

Sehun’s speechless and gingerly perched; his sharp freckled face blushed bubblegum pink, his eyes crinkling into tiny crescents as he breaks into chuckles.

 

“W-hoa bruh, wait what’s going on there what’s all that action please stop it I want to look so bad but I can’t take my eyes off the screen is this a trick what are you guys doing Jongin Sehun talk to me omg describe in detail please you little faggots fuck my life I’m missing out on so much you two are gonna die –“

 

Jongin doesn’t remember the last time he’s been this drunk, drunk on lust, so he lets his arms circle the leaner boy’s waist. He sinks back into the pleather, juts his hips and widens his thighs a little to accommodate the unfamiliar weight, all the while a smirk tugging from the corners of his mouth.

 

Suddenly, Chanyeol is cursing freely at them and pumping his fists in the air from his virtual victory, but Sehun really can’t care less about the controller lying limp with empty meaning in his hands – all he’s thinking about is this exact moment when, for the first time in his life, he finally feels like he won something.

 


End file.
